


Daddy Hugs

by Kiki923



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Father's Day, Feels, Fluff, Gen, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bedtime in the Hiddleston house. Tom reads his daughter a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Hugs

"Alright," I said, scrubbing the dampness out of my daughter's blonde curls as she sat a top the counter in the bathroom, dressed for bed in her favorite Loki nightgown. "Are we almost ready for bed?"

"Is Daddy going to read me a story?"

"Do you really have to ask every night? Of course he'll read you a story. Doesn't he always?" Alice gave a big toothy grin, so much like her father's grin, set inside a face that was the perfect combination of him and I. Setting the towel aside, I reached for the brush to untangle her hair. Alice took the opportunity to hop her little five year old body down of the counter and took off running to her room. "What about your hair young lady?"

"No time! My story is waiting!" She called back to me.

Chuckling to myself, I set the brush back down. She never did like getting her hair brushed. 

By the time I got to her room, she was already settled under the covers. Her CloudPet bear, naturally named Baloo, was snuggled in at her side, waiting to start the story. "Mind if I join in?" Alice patted the spot next to her for me to join them as she gave Baloo a squeeze.

"Alight then my little angel, are we all ready for bed? Washed up, teeth and hair brushed?" Tom asked. Alice bit her bottom lip. "Your hairs not brushed at all is it? Oh well, two out of three isn't bad. Your mum will just have to get your hair in the morning."

"No!" Alice argued.

"Yes," I replied. "Now you best be quiet so you can hear your story."

"Alright, here we go. On with the story," Tom continued. "Daddy Hugs by Karen Katz. Daddy hugs are special. No one gives hugs quite like a daddy does. From teeny tiny finger hugs to 'I'm so glad your my baby' hugs, there's love in every squeeze. There's 'Yay you did it' first step hugs! And 'fall down, ouchie, boo-boo' hugs, followed by kiss it all better hugs."

As Tom spoke his voice changed to match the emotions of every type of hug, adding smooching noises to the kiss it all better hug, brining the story to life for his little girl.

"Oh this one is my favorite!" Tom said with excitement. "Dancing on Daddy's feet cha-cha hugs. You're quite the incredible little dancer, aren't you my little angel? Do you love dancing with daddy?"

Alice giggled, "Yes Daddy."

"I love dancing with you too. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"Mommy also steps on Daddy's toes while we're dancing."

"I do not!" I argued. Alice just laughed as she squirmed in the bed, tickled by the idea that Mommy danced on Daddy's feet.

"Alright then, back to the story. There's peek-a-boo pajama hugs. And don't be afraid of the dark hugs. When the sun comes up there's good morning hugs. But right now it's time for goodnight, sleep tight, bedtime hugs.

I love you my little angel. Daddy misses you so much and he's working really hard so he can get back to you and mommy. I wish I could really be there to give you a good night hug. But if you give Baloo a squeeze, he'll send your hug straight over to me. And when I get home, I'll give you the biggest daddy loves you hug you've ever had. Sweet dreams Alice."

With that the recording on her CloudPet ended. Alice gave a little whimper as she held Baloo even tighter. 

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I miss Daddy."

"I know you do sweetie. Daddy will be home soon though. Until then you'll just have to settle for plain old Mommy hugs," I told her, pulling her into my arms. She was always a little sad when Tom was away for filming, today even more so since it was Father's Day. She was a daddy's girl with out her daddy on a day meant for the two of them to share.

Tom did the best he could while he was away. He was thrilled when he found the CloudPet, a stuffed toy that used the internet to send messages back and forth between them. It's wasn't as good as face to face, but it was a way for him to send his voice in a message she could cuddle any time he could manage to get a few moments in. And he had made it a point to have a bedtime story ready for her every night, leaving breaks in between speaking so she could talk to him as if he was really there. His favorite thing about it though was that Alice could send him messages as well, anytime she wanted.

"Are you going to send Daddy a message telling him how much you loved his story?" I asked as she pulled out of the hug.

She nodded her head, squeezing Baloo's right paw to record her message. When she was done, she lay back down and I tucked her in, giving her a kiss goodnight. "Sweet dreams baby. I love you."

"Love you too Mommy. Goodnight."

Turning out the light, I left the room, walking downstairs to the living room. Picking up my phone, I opened the CloudPet app and sent her message off to her father.

\---------------------------------------

Tom sighed as he flopped down on the hotel bed. Another day of filming under his belt, another two and a half weeks to go before it was over. Then he could finally be back in the arms of his wonderful girls.

Of course he still loved his job, but some days were harder than others. This day being one of them. 

Father's Day had taken on a whole new meaning now that he had a little girl of his own. What he wouldn't have done to have been able to see her today, give her a big hug and spend all his time with her. Instead, they weren't even in the same country. And by now his little angel was in bed, curled up with Baloo a dreaming away.

Thinking of that, Tom pulled his phone out and check his CloudPet app, the one that worked to send messages back a forth between him and his daughter via Baloo the bear. As he suspected, there was a message waiting for him.

"Hi Daddy!" Alice's voice filled the room. "Happy Father's Day! Thank you for my story. I miss you a lot. I think it's funny Mommy steps on your feet."

"I do not." He have a chuckle at hearing his wife argue about it in the background. He knew she wouldn't take that lying down. 

"Daddy says you do. They're his frets," came his little girls defense. "I wish you were here Daddy. I gave Baloo a really big hug for you. I can't wait for my big Daddy loves me hug. I'm wearing the Loki nightgown you bought me. I love you lots. Night night Daddy. Muah!"

"Goodnight my sweet angel," Tom said to the empty room, his eyes a little misty. 

Moving over to the table in his room, Tom grabbed his iPad and proceeded to look for the next story to read to his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense. I didn't want to give away that Tom was away filming until the end.
> 
> The title and author for the book Tom reads Alice really exists, though the content I used for the book is made up. I couldn't use the real text because, you know, copyright.
> 
> CloudPets are real toys. I saw the commercial and thought it was a cute idea for a Daddy Tom story. I don't really own one, so I was basing how they work off of the commercials.
> 
> As always, I hope there aren't to many mistakes in this. I try to catch all that I can, but you know how that goes when you edit your own work.


End file.
